


Stranger Danger

by mistykor



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistykor/pseuds/mistykor
Summary: A random person sits on Mark’s table and started rambling on about his friends, not giving Mark a chance to even speak.“Well, I’m Donghyuck,” the stranger introduces himself as he holds out a hand and Mark dumbly reaches for it and shakes it, not even realizing he hasn't introduced himself yet.The stranger chuckles, “Your name.”Mark thinks for a moment before he answers, “Well, it is a pretty great movie. Tear-jerker, really.”The stranger–or Donghyuck–full on laughs at Mark’s face. And once again, Mark is offended.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Stranger Danger

Mark was minding his own business in The Coffee Shop (yeah, that was the coffee shop’s literal name), trying (and failing) to study for a subject he was about to fail when a stranger sat in front of him. 

He was ready to shoo them away, thinking they were the usual people who were advertising some products or something because he is a broke college student who has his money budgeted to the T when the stranger speaks. 

“Shh, shut up, let me sit here for a minute.” Mark stares at the stranger, dumbfounded. He is, honestly, offended to be told to shut up when he hasn’t even said a word. 

Mark opens his mouth but is immediately shut by the stranger once again, “Shh! Be quiet.” 

Mark watches the stranger as he looks around the coffee shop before his eyes meet Mark’s which startled Mark because the stranger was staring intently and it kinda made Mark scared. Kinda. 

“Okay, so, you’re probably wondering why I’m sitting here,” the stranger starts and Mark thinks: _Yes, but I’d prefer if we do not talk about it._ “It’s because of that person.” The stranger then points at someone from behind Mark.

Mark was about to turn around to look at that someone when the stranger sandwiched his cheek between his hands and stopped him from turning around.

“Don’t look!” He hissed. And Mark’s eyes widened at the sudden proximity. 

Mark then wonders why did the stranger even point at the person who he is apparently hiding from to Mark when he won’t even let Mark see the said person. 

“Oh? Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” The stranger asked, curious and Mark immediately removed the hands on his cheeks. 

He sighs internally. He decided to just ignore the stranger and went back to ‘studying’. 

“Okay, so Renjun had been hunting me for two days and I didn’t know he’d also be here! Of course I should have known. Jaemin is a coffee addict,” the stranger rambles as Mark tries to focus his attention back to his book. 

He hears him huff, “It’s not like it’s my fault Jeno doesn’t reply to him anymore. I don’t control Jeno, you know? And now, he’s hunting me down?! Why doesn’t he hunt Jeno down? Oh right! Because I’m Jeno’s roommate. Wow. I’m not a babysitter, thanks. And then last week, someone had come to me looking for Johnny. Like what the heck man, I’m not a lost and found counter or something. Why do people keep on coming to me to look for someone? Do they think I keep them in my basement or something?” 

Mark closes his eyes and breathes slowly. He opens his eyes and realizes he hadn’t moved on from that one particular sentence he’d been reading for the past few minutes this stranger had rambled on. 

Mark startles when the stranger hits the table between them. Mark’s drink spilling on the table and Mark scrambles to clean the table with the tissue to prevent them from going anywhere near his notes that were scattered on the table. 

“People always say I’m annoying. Am I annoying?” 

“Yes,” Mark answered immediately and his eyes widened at the realization that he had said that outloud. 

He pales as he looks up at the person opposite him, who was watching him with narrowed eyes. The stranger leaned forward as he put his chin over his open palm. 

“Huh, I thought you were mute.” 

Mark’s brows flew to his hairline as an answer. 

The stranger then let out an awkward laugh and Mark noticed his cheeks were tainted pink. 

_Is he embarrassed?_

“Gosh!” And he hit Mark on his arm, rather hard. Mark furrows his brows and subtly massages the sore part. “You should have told me you can speak! Wow. I’ve rambled a whole lot about my life there.” 

Mark opens his mouth to remind the stranger that the first thing he told Mark was _to shut up_. But of course, he was beat to it by the stranger once again. 

“Anyway, so Jaehyun, this senior–or wait, I think he’s a grad student already. Yeah, that or I don’t know. It doesn’t matter! But he’s been hitting on Taeyong since the beginning of time,” the stranger grunts. “And Taeyong, as oblivious as ever, didn't notice. But you know, I think he was dating Dongyoung? Truthfully, I don’t care.” 

Mark sighs in defeat. He doesn’t think the stranger would even listen to him anymore. He looks at his notes and once again, tries to study. He hopes he, at least, would be able to read past five sentences.

“Also!! This one is very important.” The stranger slammed the table once again and Mark fears for his life. 

He grabs his coffee and sips it slowly as he watches the stranger retell the story with grand gestures. The stranger almost hit someone, who was passing by their table and holding a scalding hot coffee and Mark’s eyes really feared for his life because he knew if this stranger had hit the person, hot coffee would be dumped on Mark in no time. And Mark isn’t in the mood to be showered with hot coffee.

“Taeyong and I have the same surname, people are coming to me to look for him too!” The stranger continues and Mark opts to watch his coffee, deeming it more interesting than the lives this person in front of him is mentioning. 

“I mean there could be pros being associated with the great Taeyong like getting a good lay. But! Yeah, again, do these people think I collect pretty boys in my basement? Because I’d like to think so too. By the way, I’d collect you too if you were wondering.” And Mark chokes on his coffee so bad his seatmate got up from his seat and started hitting his back, which probably wasn’t that helpful because he only coughed harder. 

“Are you okay?” The stranger leans down and asks Mark. He is frowning and Mark frowns back. 

“Well, I think you are. So where was I?” The stranger sits back down and _continues_. 

At this point, Mark had already given up on trying to study and listened to the stranger’s rambling instead. 

He looks outside the window and sees that it’s already raining. Mark sighs once again. He hadn’t gotten any studying done and he had forgotten to bring his umbrella. He just hopes that his brother would be kind enough to give him a lift home. 

His phone vibrates against the table, which made the stranger pause on his story-telling as they both looked at Mark’s phone in the middle of the table. 

Before he could even read the notification, the stranger had snatched his phone from the table, staring at it wide-eyed. 

Mark frowned and was about to snatch back his phone. Because that was _his_ phone. 

“Hold up, hold up,” the stranger says as he put a hand to stop Mark on whatever he was about to do and stupid Mark did what he was told. 

He groans inside. He hates being obedient like this. 

“Is this what I think this is?” The stranger asks and Mark furrows his brows before he sighs. He won’t even try to ask because he is sure he’s gonna be interrupted once again. 

The stranger shoves the phone to Mark’s face and Mark sees a message from his brother asking him if he’d like a lift back home. He silently thanks his lucky stars that his brother had offered. 

“Are you, like, friends with Taeyong?” Mark raised a brow. Because _why does it matter?_

It must have been written on his face because the stranger launched in an explanation once again.

“Oh God oh God! I am so so embarrassed. I’ve been talking about your friend behind their back in front of you! But I only did say good things about them, right? Right?” The stranger leans forward and Mark instinctively backs away. 

“I mean, wait, is this even the Taeyong that I’ve been talking to you about? Or do you have another friend named Taeyong? Or are you one of those weird people who names their friends with their crush’s name?” The stranger narrows his eyes at him as he slowly shakes his head. 

The stranger was clearly relieved at that. But for only a moment. 

“No to what? Option one? Two? Three? Tell me! Also, why haven’t you talked, like, since a while ago? I’ve only briefly heard you speak for like one nanosecond and I haven’t even determined if you have a sexy voice yet or not. But I bet you do.” And he _freakin’_ winks at Mark. 

Mark, who is obviously not used to being told to shut up one moment then being flirted with in the next second, blanches. 

“Uh,” he finally manages to squeak out but he doesn’t have any idea how to continue. How do you exactly deal with this kind of situation? 

“Go on. Go on,” the stranger encourages as if he’s speaking to a one-year old baby only learning how to speak. Now that Mark thinks about it, that is how exactly he feels at this moment. 

He clears his throat, trying to gather his thoughts before his phone vibrates once again and the stranger snatches his phone once again. This time, with furrowed brows. 

“Seriously, who are you, man? This time, it’s Jaehyun? Is this the same Jaehyun who I was talking to you about?” Mark wanted to open his mouth but decided against it and he just shrugs, even though the stranger wasn’t watching him as he continues to stare at Mark’s phone. 

Mark chooses to simply finish his coffee. 

“What?” The stranger screeches and Mark thinks he’s used to it by now so he doesn’t startle as he continues to gulp down his drink. 

“Renjun?” He said a little loud and he stared wide-eyed at Mark. “He says something about Moomin here…” he mumbles. “Is this that same Renjun I was talking about?” 

Mark sighs in relief as he finishes his coffee. 

By the time, he turns his attention back to the stranger, he now has _Mark’s_ phone to his ears, appearing to be talking to someone. 

Mark was about to ignore the image when he realized that it was _his_ phone. 

He leaned over to try and snatch back the phone before the stranger leaned back and held a hand up to Mark. 

Mark was once again dumbfounded. 

The stranger argues with the person on the other line and Mark fears because that was his phone. 

While Mark watches the horror unfold in front of him, he sees the stranger pouts before he is shoving the phone back to Mark. 

“He wants to talk to you,” the stranger grunted.

Mark looks at him weirdly. 

Of course, whoever is on the other side of the phone wanted to talk to Mark because they called _Mark’s_ phone. 

_“Why the fuck are you with Donghyuck? Also, I didn’t know you knew each other,”_ his brother greets him. 

“Huh?” He asked, dumbly because he was not following. 

“Do you really only speak one-liner?” Mark turns to glare at the stranger who was intently watching him speak with his brother on the phone. 

“Put him on speaker, sweetie.” Mark let out a disbelieving laugh. 

He hears a sigh from the other line, _“Ignore him, Mark. He’s always like that. And don’t put the phone on speaker I tell you because that little shit won’t let you speak.”_

Oh how Mark knows that. 

_“Anyway, where are you? Donghyuck says you’re in The Coffee Shop?”_ Mark nods and remembers that his brother can’t see him so he replied with a curt, “Yeah.”

_“Alright. I’m gonna pick you up. See ya.”_ Then ended the call. 

He slumps back on his chair and sees the stranger eyeing him with a glint in his eyes. 

“What?” He asks tiredly. 

“Wow. You really are a one-liner guy,” the stranger comments, amazed. 

Mark is, in fact, not a one-liner guy. The person opposite him just won’t let him speak. 

“Well, I’m Donghyuck,” the stranger introduces himself as he holds out a hand and Mark dumbly reaches for it and shakes it, not even realizing he hasn't introduced himself yet.

The stranger chuckles, “Your name.” 

Mark thinks for a moment before he answers, “Well, it is a pretty great movie. Tear-jerker, really.” 

The stranger–or Donghyuck–full on laughs at Mark’s face. And once again, Mark is offended. 

“No, cutie. I was asking about your name!” He continues to laugh. “Not the movie. Oh my god!” 

The stranger wipes a tear at the corner of his eyes with how hard he laughed and Mark frowns. 

“Anyway, you really do have a sexy voice. I knew it! I was right!” Donghyuck beams and Mark flushes. 

“I’m Mark,” he said shortly and shook their intertwined hands once again. He hadn’t even realized they haven’t let go of each other’s hand yet and nobody seems eager to let go either. 

“Hey Mark,” Donghyuck calls. “Do you want to have coffee with me?” His lips curve upward and Mark just stares. 

He vaguely gestures around them, “We’re already at one.” 

“Then, how about dinner?” And before Mark could reply he sees Renjun striding towards their table, looking angry. 

“You little shit! So this is where you’ve been,” Renjun says as he hits Donghyuck’s back, quiet hard. 

“Injun, calm down. I really don’t know where Jeno is!” 

“I’ve been looking for you for two days and you’re here being on a date—with Mark hyung?” Renjun asked, confused and Mark gave Renjun a tiny wave. 

“You hear that? We’re apparently already on a date!” Donghyuck excitedly whispers to Mark, who only rolls his eyes.

He sighs, “We’re not on a date—“

“Damn.”

“He randomly just sat in there and rambled on,” Mark shifts on his seat as he comfortably leans back on his chair and smirks at Renjun, “By the way, Jeno, huh?” 

Renjun’s eyes widened as he hit Donghyuck once again, “Donghyuck! Did you tell Mark hyung about Jeno?” 

Mark lets the two friends have their bicker as he tucks his notes and pencil case away to his bag. 

When he lifts his head the two are now glaring at each other. 

Mark noticed his brother’s car on the street and decided to break the glaring contest between the two friends. 

He cleared his throat, effectively gaining the attention of the two friends, “So, about that dinner?” 

Donghyuck immediately put all his attention back to Mark. 

“Text me the deets. I’ll have to go now,” he says as he stands up and gives Donghyuck a grin while he gives Renjun a wave. 

As he was walking away, he heard Donghyuck rambling on once again, this time to Renjun and this time about _him_. 

Mark looks back and he meets Donghyuck’s eyes, who blushes and gives him a shy wave. 

Mark thinks he’s cute. He shakes his head fondly. 

When he was in Taeyong’s car, asking him about his day and Donghyuck, that’s when he remembered that they didn’t exchange contact numbers. 

“Hyung, you have Donghyuck’s number, don’t you?” Taeyong only raised a brow at him before he nodded. 

Mark wonders how he and Donghyuck hadn’t met each other before when they have so many common friends. 

Mark slumps back to his chair when he suddenly remembers something. 

“Ah, Hyung. It seems like Jaehyun hyung likes you.”

Mark almost hit his head on the dashboard when Taeyong suddenly hit the breaks.

_“What?”_ He screeches. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don’t where I was going with this but... it’s kinda funny how Donghyuck doesn’t let Mark speaks. He’s just too eager and I’m soft.


End file.
